The Grant Family
by OlitzOTP
Summary: Follow Fitz and Olivia into married life and life with kids!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Pope sat at her desk in Olivia Pope & Associates. It had been 2 years since her and Fitz had gotten married and it was their anniversary. Oliva sat at her desk, hands on her seven months pregnant stomach. She didn't know what to do, but she wanted to leave. She was expecting twins in mid-November, both girls, and it felt like all her energy was drained. The two unborn sisters where already fighting even before they arrived. Olivia had migrated to her couch to start a nap, when there was a knocking on her door. It was Fitz, and he was holding food from her favorite Korean restaurant. Olivia, slowly but quickly as she could, got up and answered the door for her husband.

"Hey. How'd you get in?" She asked into her kiss.

"Abby,who isn't in a very good mood today. I brought your favorite."

Olivia smiled at her former president husband. He had only served one term, so he had put all his free time trying to make Olivia happy. He had filed for a divorce from Mellie just a couple months after he was out of office. Mellie didn't want full custody of their kids, Karin, Gerry, and Sawyer, so full custody was given to him and Liv, and Olivia never cared. She always loved them as her own. The next nomination had rolled around and Fitz was given a nomination, but he did not accept because he wanted to work on family. Now him and Olivia were expecting, and they couldn't be happier.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit my wife and children."

Olivia laughed. "Well come in then." Fitz chuckled and sat on the couch. "How has your day been?" Olivia asked as she opened her food.

"Well, my morning has consisted of putting furniture together."

Olivia chuckled. "Speaking of kids. Shouldn't you be in the parent-pick-up line to pick up Sawyer at 3. It's 2:30.

"Oh Crap!"

Olivia laughed again. "How about since it's Friday, I'll cut you a deal. You pick up Sawyer and I'll pick up Karin and Jerry. You go home and I'll meet you there. Then we can go out as a family."

"Okay, okay. As long as I'm not in trouble.

Olivia gave him a glare. "Go. I don't think Sawyer will be one happy kindergartener."

"Ok I'll see you at home."

xxxxxxx

In the next few minutes, Olivia had finished her food. She gathered her work and went out to her car. She was at the steps of her stepchildren's school within 30 minutes. At 3:30, kids came busting out the door. She waited for about 15 minutes until 2 kids dressed in a cheerleading uniform and a football jersey, jumped in her car. It was Karin and Gerry.

"Hey guys. How was your day?"

"Fine." Both kids grumbled in unison. Sure enough, when she looked up, both kids had their face buried in their iPhones. Olivia shrugged it off. When they got home, both kids hopped out, taking only their backpacks and leaving their gymbags.

"Guys! You forgot your bags!" Both stopped mid-stride on the front steps and gave each other a look. Karin stomped back down the steps and angrily grabbed her bag out of the front seat. She walked by the driver's door where a confused Olivia was standing, and past and equally confused Gerry. Once Karin had stomped inside and slammed the door behind her, Gerry made his way to his step mother.

"There's a football game tonight. I think she's mad because you forgot and you won't be there, just like Mom."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry Gerry."

"It's okay Liv. I know she's been trying to get Mom to go to a game for forever. She just didn't think you'd forget too."

"I'm sorry. I can call your mother and see if she can." She hugged her 14-year-old step-son. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I know you aren't Mom. Let me carry in your stuff for you."

xxxxxxxx

When Olivia made it inside the house, Fitz was sitting at the kitchen island. She went to the opposite side. He looked up from his iPad.

"What's up with Karin? She came in and stormed upstairs. I think I even heard her crying."

Olivia buried her face in her hands. "We forgot."

"Forgot what?" Fitz asked.

"The football game. Tonight's the first district game of the season and we forgot.

Fitz's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. We did."

"She thinks I'm turning into Mellie."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"No. I'll do it. Then I'll call Mellie and invite her and her husband out to dinner and to the game with us.

"Olivia. You don't have to stress out over this. There'll be plenty more games for Mellie and Harrison to be at."

"Fitz. I do not want to be her Mellie 2.0. I don't want her to think I forgot about her because I've got a new husband. I want her to trust me. That I'll be there when she wants me too.

xxxxxxx

Olivia knocked on the doors to Karin's room. "Who is it?" The teen asked with hurt in her voice , and Olivia's heart broke a little.

"It's Olivia."

The teen opened the door. She was wearing maroon windpants that matched her uniform and the top of her uniform. Her eyes where puffy red and half of her hair was in a clip. The hurt girl looked at her stepmother. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love too."

In Karin's room, Karin went back to her vanity and continued to curl her hair. Olivia sat on her bed.

"Karin. I'm sorry."

Karin looked in the mirror then looked away.

"I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"Karin. I understand why. It was a mistake. I should've remembered. I don't want to be like your mother."

Karin looked in the mirror again and started crying. Olivia looked at her hurt daughter.

"Come here Karin." Olivia patted the bed next to her.

Karin got up and wiped her tears. She walked over and sat next to her stepmother. Olivia wrapped her arms around Karin and Karin sat her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"She's never came to any game, any meet, any match, and it hurts. I feel dejected. I've invited her to everything and she hasn't even showed up once. I cheer, I run cross-country, I play lacrosse and soccer. I'm always second to her always. She's always there for her bitchy stepdaughter Noelle. " Karin breathed heavy. "I don't know why she's never there."

Olivia looked at her daughter. "It's okay, because I know she's going to be there one day for you. And I'll always be there for you."

Karin laughed. " I don't need her."

xxxxxxxxx

"Hello Mellie."

_"Oh. It's nice to hear from you Olivia. How are my kids?" _

"That's why I called. Karin has told me that she has extended an invitation to concerning a football game that is tonight."

_"That's what this is about. Listen Olivia. Tell Karin I won't be able to make tonight. I seemed to have..."_

"No Mellie. If Karin want's you to be there, you're supposed to be there. You don't even care that your 15 year old daughter is vying for you to go to ONE of her meets, or games, or matches. Your son Gerry is starting tonight as a FRESHMAN. Or did you quit caring about him to. Or what about your son Sawyer, who is 5 and thinks I'm his mother. Your teenagers want you to be there tonight and I'm asking you from my heart to be there for your kids. We'll be eating at Salt and Pepper Grill tonight and the kids would love for you to join us."

There was a pause over the line.

_"Thank you Olivia. I'll try and be on time tonight. I look forward to seeing you, Fitz, and the kids."_

"Thank you Mellie."

There was another pause.

_"I will see you later Olivia."_

xxxxxxx

Dinner was super awkward, and the football game was super awkward. But Olivia knew Karin appreciated inviting her mother to come see her. They got home at almost 10 that night. Olivia's energy was almost all drained. At their house, Olivia threw herself onto the bed. Fitz came in later after tucking in Sawyer. By then, Olivia was almost asleep. Fitz crawled in beside her.

"You tired?"

Olivia groaned.

"Just remember that your family is coming in tomorrow and they're staying until the babies are born."

Olivia's eyes flew open. "Holy shit. I forgot."

Fitz chuckled. "It's ok. I'll go pick them up tomorrow morning."

" I didn't even go to the grocery store!"

Fitz nodded. "I'll do that too. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of everything."

At 4 that morning, Sawyer came into their room with his blanket in tote.

"I can't sleep Daddy."

A tired Fitz rolled over. "Ok Sawyer. I'll let you up but you have to promise not to wake up Olivia. Ok?"

Sawyer nodded. Fitz let up the 5-year-old and layed him down in between him and Olivia.

xxxxxxxx

The Pope family arrived at 9 that morning, Olivia's mom and dad, Kathryn and Antonio, and Olivia's sister and Family, Alicia and Donte, and daughters Kabrea and Zoe. Fitz had left Olivia at home with Karin and Gerry, and at brought Sawyer with him.

When Fitz got home, Olivia and Karin were in the kitchen making pancakes and Gerry was preparing the guest rooms. As soon as they got there, Olivia's mom and sister were already pestering Olivia,and Kabrea was following Sawyer around, asking to play with her.

To worsen the fact, that day just so happened to be one of those days when Abby showed up out of the blue.

By the end of the day, both Olivia and Fitz had enough. Both of them flopped down on they're bed at 9 o'clock. They cuddled for about and hour until Olivia jolted up in pain.

"Fitz." Olivia hit him on the shoulder and woke immediately.

"Hmm? "

"I think it's time. "

With that Fitz jumped out of bed, grabbing the prepacked suitcase out of Olivia's closet, and they were out the door in less than 10 minutes.

xxxxxxx

At noon the next day, Olivia had the babies.

Berkley Taylor was born first, and Gabriella Melrose soon followed.

Berkley was 5 pounds 6 ounces and Gabby was 5 pounds 4 ounces. They where perfectly healthy babies, and where ready to hold immediately after birth.

"They are so precious." Alicia Pope said, holding Berkley.

"absolutely." replied Kathryn, Gabby in hand.

Olivia looked at the two babies, then over to Gerry who was sitting next to his step-grandmother, then at Sawyer who was on Fitz's lap, and finally down at Karin, who was sitting next to her in the bed. And she smiled.

* * *

**First chapter done! I've transferred my time from the Glee fandom over to the Scandal fandom so I hope people like my first Scandal story. I'm planning on making Mellie a likable character at some point so, yea. If you're reading this, thank you and review!**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this was confusing to anyone, but Olivia WAS 7 months pregnant when she gave birth. And sorry if the updates get slower and slower. The golf season has started and we practice everyday.**

**This chapter fast forwards about 2 years.**

**xxxxxx**

"Come here baby!" Olivia sat adjacent from her 2-year-old Berkley. Berkley smiled and laughed at her mom. Then got up and walked to her mom and collapsed in her arms in a fit of giggles. It was a Saturday morning. Fitz was changing Gabby's diaper, Sawyer was in the TV room, and the 15 and 16-year-old teens were both sleeping, and probably would until noon.

Fitz came down the stairs with a grumpy Gabby. Gabby was the night owl and Berkley was an early riser. When the babies were little, they had had their fair share of shifts. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Olivia and Fitz shared a glance. Olivia got up from the ground, leaving a contempt Berkley to play with her toys. Fitz watched the 2 kids while Olivia went to open the door. Olivia opened the door and immediately, shock took over.

"Mellie. What are you doing here?"

Mellie chuckled. "How nice to see you too Olivia. I'm doing well, might you ask. I'm here to see my children." Mellie floated in past a dumbfounded Olivia. "Hello Fitz."

"Mellie. You didn't call."

"I don't have to call Fitz. Oh your children are gorgeous. Speaking of children, where are mine."

Fitz nodded his head toward the stairs and Olivia took this as a sign to wake up the teenagers. When Olivia got to the staircase, seven-year-old Sawyer was standing there. "Olivia. I don't want to go with her." Sawyer's eyes were lined with tears.

"Come here Sawyer." Sawyer walked down the few remaining stairs and into her open arms. He wrapped his arms around Olivia. "It's okay baby boy. Your mom can't take you. Come on. Help me wake up your brother and sister." Olivia and Sawyer went to Gerry first.

"Gerry. Come on. Mommy's here." Gerry just rolled over and groaned. Sawyer shook him a little more. "Come on Gerry." A couple more shakes and Gerry rolled over again.

"What Sawyer? Is it really that important?"

" Mommy's here."

Gerry groggily sat up and put on his slippers. "Come on Sawyer. " Gerry took Sawyer's hand and they walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where their mom was awaiting them. Olivia smiled at the two brothers, then continued down to Karin's room.

At Karin's room, Olivia stood in the door frame. "Karin. " Olivia said in a slightly raised voice. The sixteen year old slightly rustled under her blankets. "Karin." Olivia said a little louder. There was still no reaction from the teen. "Karin." Olivia tried again. There was a reaction from Karin. She threw a pillow at her stepmother and muttered 'go away.' Olivia went over to the teenager in her bed and pulled of the 'sleeping' girl's mask.

"Wake up Karin. Now. Your mother is here."

Karin slowly sat up. "Why."

"Well. I don't know. Why don't you go ask her?" Olivia snarled.

On her way out, Olivia heard Karin mutter 'rude.'

Once all the kids were congregated in the living room, Mellie started stating her reason for her 8 o'clock visit. Gabby and Berkley had already been put into their playpen in the TV room.

"Well kids. I see you aren't happy to see me."

Karin spoke first. "What do you want? "

"I'm happy to see you too Karin."

"Cut to it bitch. "

Fitz cut in. "Karin. That's no way to talk to your mother."

Gerry came in next. "Karin. If you would shut up for like 5 seconds we'd know why she was here already."

"Shut up asshole."

Olivia cut in next. "Stop it guys. Your mother came here for a reason and it wasn't to hear you two argue."

"Thank you Olivia." Mellie cleared her throat. "I've known this for a little while, and I didn't quite know how to tell you guys. I still care about you guys and your feelings. I didn't know how you guys would take this. Just remember I love you three a lot and I care about you.

"What is it?" the 3 children said all together.

Mellie cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant. I don't know how it happened but I'm about 5 months and it's a boy."

Karin laughed. "You're lying."

There was silence in the room. Mellie had taken the chair across from the couch where the kids were sitting. Now she was crying and she wasn't looking at Karin at all.

Karin looked down at her lap. "You aren't lying." There was a pregnant pause. "I hope , for the sake of my little brother and my stepfather, that you are a better wife and mom than you were to us."

There was another silence in the room.

"I'm happy for you mommy. I always wanted a little brother." Sawyer smiled and ran over to his mother and opened his arms, initiating a hug. "Olivia always does this when I'm crying."

Mellie laughed and hugged her young son. "I love you Sawyer."

"I love you too mommy." When he had finished hugging his mother, he ran upstairs to finish watching TV.

Gerry was next to congratulate his mom. When he had left, there was only Olivia, Fitz, and Karin left with Mellie.

"I want my little brother to have what I didn't have. A loving mother. Make me a promise right now, you won't send that poor boy to boarding school. I love you Mom. You know that."

"I know you love me Karin. And I promise. I'm sorry about what I did to you and Gerry. It's something that I don't want to happen with this baby. I promise. I promise that you can see him whenever you'd like. I promise I won't send him away like I did to you and Gerry."

Karin smiled. "That's a start. I love you Mommy." Karin stood for a hug. Mellie did the same and the mother-daughter duo shared a sweet hug.

* * *

**I got stuck at the end, and this was all that I could think up. I'm open to any ideas that anyone might have. Just leave a review or PM me. **

**And BTW, when I posted this Try by P!nk was on the radio and that is like my number one song for Olitz. Just thought I should share that.**


	3. Author's Note

**I read the reveiws from the last chapter and I felt the need to address somethings I saw in them.**

**TJam**: I know someone named Karin. It's said just like Karen, I just thought it was a cuter way to spell it.

**Anny**: It's stated in the first chapter that Mellie didn't want full custody of her kids. :) I also plan on Mellie and Harrison having a storyline too.

**Oxford**: I just noticed that I named Mellie's new husband Harrison. Sorry for any confusion, but no. This is a different Harrison. I literally looked around my room for things to help me name him and I found an old football game stub and it was against a school with the name Harrison in it and I thought it was a nice name so I named him that. By the way, their last name is Ford, because alot of people around here drive Ford trucks. Olivia still works for OPA and right now, Fitz is just being a dad. However, I do have things planned for him. ;)

**Thank you for the reveiws, and I will soon get to working on the next chapter.**


	4. Another Author's Note

I am seriously STUCK guys. Please help me by sending any ideas you might have. Try to keep it in the time area we are in right now, because I have future storylines that I thought up. Send me anything. A prompt, an idea, I don't care.

I don't know how long it'll take me to write something after I do get a prompt/idea. The golf season is in full swing and I have practice and tournaments. (My team got 3rd out of 10th in the last one ^_^)

So anyone. Send me something please!

That's to anyone who is reading this!


	5. Chapter 3

Karin sat at the edge of her bed at her mom and step-dad's house in St. Charles, Virgina. There was a light knock on the door. A minute passed by without her or the knocker saying anything.

"May I come in?" The male's voice asked.

Karin pushed herself off the bed and opened the door for the knocker, who she knew was her stepfater, Harrison.

Karin answered with a scowl. "Why not? It's your house."

Harrison curtly nodded and entered the room.

"What do you want?" Karin asked, seated on the bed again.

Harrison walked over and sat on the edge. "Why do you hate me so much? Why do you hate your mother so much?"

Karin looked up to the ceiling, and tears began building up in her eyes. " She was never there for me?"

Harrison gave the teen a questioning look.

"I turned 16 five months ago. Sixteen is one of the biggest birthdays you can have in a lifetime. I asked her to come and she said she'd 'think about it'. When the day came, I actually wanted to spend it with my mom. But she wasn't there. She didn't come. I was there at my Sweet Sixteen and I only had my dad and my step-mom. I wanted her to come. For some reason, I alwats feel like I'm going to be fired from being her daughter and that's a feeling noone wants."

Harrison laid a single hand on Karin's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. For the longest time, I wanted to blame you. But then I figured out, you were blamed by default.

"I know your mother, and she loves you so much. She wants you to come to her when you feel like it. She knows she hasn't been a model parent but she doesn't want you to grow up and leave. She wants you and your brothers to forgive her for being so rude to you all those years."

Karin smiled. "I don't know if it can be that easy. I'm sure Sawyer and Gerry have forgivin her easily."

"She want's you to talk to her when you feel you need to."

"Thanks Harrison. Even if it's not your job to apologize for her. I'll talk to her about it."

Harrison smiled. "Okay. You're always welcome here."

"I know." Karin yelled, as she was already out the door.

xxxxx

Karin found her mom, laying on her bed, reading. "Hey mommy."

Mellie looked up from her book. "Hey baby." She signaled for Karin to join her on the bed.

Karin crawled up on the bed on her step-dad's side. "Harrison told me what you told him."

Mellie raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

Karin laughed. "He did. He really cares about you."

There was a pause. "I missed you Mom."

"I love you. You know that Karin?"

The mother daugther duo sat in the bed silently for a couple minutes.

"How many months are you?" Karin asked gesturing at her pregnant mom.

Mellie smiled. "about 8 months."

"Did you decide on a name for him?"

"We were thinking Carter, Preston, or Bryce."

They sat in silence for a while longer, Karin hugging her mom.

"Ouch." Mellie muttered.

"What is it?" Karin asked.

"I feel like he's playing soccer or football in there."

Karin laughed. "He probably wants to get out."

Mellie looked at her daughter. Karin had grown up alot since the last time she had seen her.

"What grade are you in now?"

"I'm a junior."

Mellie kissed her daughter's forhead. "You've grown up so much. Your dad and Olivia have done a great job with you."

Just then, her mother clutched her stomach and her face winced in pain.

"Are you ok?"

Mellie said nothing in return. Karin ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her step-father was making lunch.

"She's in labor."

xxxxxxx

A phone sounded through the Grant house on a sunny yet cold December , Gabby ,and Berkley were outside wrapped in winter clothes with Fitz, while Olivia retreated inside with cup of coffee. Olivia went to pick up the phone off the dock, but it stopped ringing just as she reached out to pick it up, like someone had got it before her somewhere else in the house. Just then, loud footsteps came down the stairs. Olivia knew immidiatly that it was Gerry.

"Hi Gerry. Are you going to go outside and-"

"Mom went into labor."

Olivia sat wide eyed, before realization hit her. "Go tell your dad."

In less than 10 mintues, The Grant's where headed to the hospital in St. Charles.

In the lobby then met Karin and Noelle, Harrison's daughter. Gerry was first to speak to them. "Is she alright?"

Karin nodded. " She doesn't want to see anyone right now. I think she's really close though."

Almost an hour later, close to 2 pm, Harrison came out of a room, wringing his hands together. But then he looked up and smiled.

"It's a boy. His name is Noble Carter Ford and he's 6lbs 8oz."

* * *

**Okay! Yay! This chapter totally didn't turn out as planned, but I'm somewhat satisfied. I also plan on making Mellie a likable character.**

**I'm always open to any ideas you may have so leave them for me! **

**I love you all! Keep reading and reveiwing! Until next time, **

**-A**


	6. Yet Another Author's Note

I feel really bad not updating this story. I've had writers block for a while now. I've been trying to work on a new chapter, but they just haven't worked out. If you guys could please give me more ideas, that would be great. I've taken your ideas from last time into consideration but I just haven't found a way to make it work. If you guys are still out there, please help.

I'm sorry and I hope I can come up with something soon.

-A


End file.
